Intime
by Papaveri
Summary: Toris interrumpe un momento necesario de intimidad de Alfred. Tiene la boca de colores primordiales, húmedos y desvaídos: rojo y blanco y negro, rojo y blanco y negro. / PWP


**Palabras: **2316

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Toris para Lituania y Alfred Jones para Estados Unidos.

_**Estos personajes no me pertencen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

Si no es la primera vez, no será la última; hay algo dentro de Alfred que tiene esa certeza infinita que le hace casi daño en las manos, que le amarga las imágenes nubladas de su cerebro.

A Toris aún no lo conoce bien, así que los gestos con los que lo imagina no tienen la plasticidad cálida de una persona de verdad. Pensar en su respiración es fácil, consiste en acelerar el ritmo con el que sube y baja un pecho desnudo que ha reconstruido a base de líneas vagas escondidas en sus camisas, en congelar el gesto líquido de una de sus vocales abiertas (la neutralidad de sus a, la e voluptuosa que parece una sonrisa). Le cierra los ojos y le revuelve el pelo y le crispa las manos, las venas y los ligamentos marcándose bajo esa piel maravillosa, blanca y fría que se quema con el sol, que le quema las ideas. En sus fantasías, Toris existe en silencio porque no le sale volver a montar su voz, su acento redondo y la forma de manejar el aire mientras habla, sus vibraciones íntimas de cuerda de violín.

Cuando se lo imagina levantando las caderas, acomodándose, Alfred acelera un poco el ritmo.

Si no es la primera vez que se masturba pensando en Toris, no será la última, si Toris no deja de tener esa existencia de color rojo encendido, esa forma de parpadear como un pájaro. Esa mañana se ha hecho un corte en un dedo y se lo ha llevado a la boca, y tenía los dientes picoteados de sangre cuando le ha dado los buenos días, las puntas de los dedos húmedas, la voz algo tapada. Vuelve a dibujar su sonrisa, sus sí, mudos pero presentes, sus caderas estrechas y su todo, y se muerde el labio como un adolescente mientras nota el calor vergonzoso de sus mejillas, y, y...

—¿Jones?

* * *

Después de los veinte segundos de rigor, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, a Toris le da la sensación de que el mundo se congela un instante antes de seguir girando, un instante antes de que se le cubran los pensamientos y la piel con un manto rojo translúcido. Los capilares y las ideas le estallan como los pétalos de un clavel cuando Jones lo mira con esos ojos azules de los sueños bonitos, grandes y pillados en falta, escondidos detrás del cristal de las gafas.

Jones se vuelve a subir los pantalones entre disculpas farfulladas y Toris no sabe a dónde mirar, y cuenta desde cien al revés.

Para hundir entre números manejables las manos de Jones, las manos de Alfred que ha deseado en sus caderas o entre sus piernas, y que ha tenido entre sus piernas, las piernas de él, la tez más oscura y que se imagina más tibia.

___Cien, noventa y nueve, noventa y ocho, noventa y siete... _

¿Y en qué pensaba? Toris sabe en qué piensa él y la idea por un momento le pesa en el estómago, y ojalá Alfred se la arranque a besos, ¿no?

—¿Tú lo haces?

La pregunta lo pilla con la guardia baja (_sesenta y cinco, sesenta y cuatro, sesentaytressesentaydossesentayuno...),_ da justo en el blanco, y a Toris se le suben los colores como a Alfred, con la certeza de un _sí_, con la incomodidad de un _sí_ que Jones no vuelve a tapar con disculpas. El aire le pesa en los hombros y Toris sabe que si quisiera podría irse.

No quiere irse, no quiere irse.

* * *

Es como una especie de juego, y solo quiere tirarle un poco de la lengua, con las palabras y con los dientes; Alfred se frena y traga saliva e intenta parecer menos avergonzado, menos tímido y menos adolescente grande.

—N-no debería haber...

—¿En qué pensaba?

Toris sigue hablándole de usted, y si tuviese que retratarlo en ese momento no podría dibujarlo de la nariz para arriba, porque no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos. Tiene la boca bonita y ágil, y a Alfred se le escapa una risita rara que querría haber sonado más segura.

No se lo dice, no se lo puede decir, y piensa que esa especie de juego le ha salido mal.

Que cierre la puerta y se vaya, que deje volverlo a empezar.

En ese silencio dulzón de chavales, la presencia de Toris parece ocupar toda la habitación, y Alfred jura, jura una y otra vez que no estaba tan cerca antes.

* * *

_Tresdosunocero, cero, cero, ¡cero!_

Se han besado una vez antes y no les gustó a ninguno: Toris lo recuerda a medias, entre nubarrones blancos de alcohol, y se avergüenza de confesar que ha vuelto a montar los detalles de esa primera ocasión.

Lo mejor es que nadie dijo que lo quería (a Toris las palabras de amor lo ponen nervioso si no salen de su boca).

Y con los pantalones sin cerrar de Alfred es violento y desordenado, como el primer paso a algo más, tan tan obvio que a Toris, ahora que se le han acabado los números, se le deshace el pedirle permiso en la boca. Separa los labios casi con sed y no se deja hacer, y hay una necesidad lastimosa en ese segundo beso, grande y molesta como las campanadas de las doce de la noche, como las manos de Alfred que vagan más allá de la espalda. A Toris le molesta que no le moleste y se separa, y lo mira a los ojos.

Con las gafas, Alfred parece tener los ojos aún más grandes, aún más brillantes y borrosos, y a Toris no le salen las palabras.

* * *

Toris es bueno, pero sobre todo Toris es atractivo; sobre todo Toris tiene la boca bonita y caliente, y las manos ágiles; sobre todo Toris es fácil de imaginar con el pelo enredado y la respiración desordenada y_ ah, ah._

Le sabe la boca a agua y a sal y sus ojos lo desarman: en las fantasías de Alfred su mirada es más contenida y manejable, sin esas motas oscuras en el iris, sin esas pupilas dilatadas. Tiene el cuerpo firme y podría abrazarlo si no fuese un gesto demasiado íntimo e inapropiado, aunque la presión de sus pantalones resuena en su cabeza, y quiere que lo sienta, y quiere que lo sienta.

Toris, en su existencia impredecible de extranjero que vive en su casa y le desordena los pensamientos, habla sin pedir permiso, sin sonreír.

_Si no sonríe es de verdad_, piensa Alfred.

—Yo quiero.

Y entonces vuelve a besarlo casi con la misma conciencia emborronada de la primera vez, y pierde la cuenta en la séptima vez que vuelve a acercarse a él. Se imagina que lo ha oído murmurar algo, o gemir algo (_¡Dios santo, Dios santo!_), y la erección empieza a molestarlo de nuevo; quiere pensar que Toris se da cuenta solo cuando lo coge de las caderas y lo pega a las suyas, porque entonces él se separa una vez más (¿la décima, la undécima?). Alfred se mueve contra él una sola vez: lo justo para el primer chispazo, lo justo para despertarlos a ambos y lo justo para sacarle una especie de quejido ahogado a Toris, que tiene la voz de caramelo quemado.

—¿Tú quieres...? —dice, flojito, recuperándole las palabras, mordiéndole los labios.

Si tarda mucho en contestar, Alfred va a ser incapaz de seguir.

* * *

Hay una niebla que quema dentro de su cabeza, pero a Toris las palabras le llegan claras y limpias como ninguna de las cosas que hay en la habitación. Algo en él necesita tomar una iniciativa, y asiente, asiente más de una vez ahogando la culpabilidad que le muerde el estómago, a él y a Alfred porque Alfred tampoco lo ha tocado apenas. Él ha dejado las manos sobre sus muñecas, como un aviso, como un recordatorio, y la fuerza y la resistencia con la que ha podido toparse le han recordado que aquello no es otro de sus sueños bonitos.

A Toris, le da vergüenza admitirlo, con esa sensación indescriptible entre la trepidación y el asco que se mezclan dentro de él, se le hace la boca agua cuando Alfred se sienta en el borde de la cama, y no sabe si es lo que quiere, pero se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Hay un flash blanco que parece estar escrito: por un momento, _¡olvídate de lo que quiera Alfred!_, Alfred y no Jones, si es una cosa que va a quedarse pegajosa y silenciosa entre los dos.

Su cuerpo funciona casi de forma mecánica, como si necesitase que las manos de Alfred le diesen cuerda, como si quisiera que las manos de Alfred le diesen cuerda. Ha pensado en ello más de una vez, sí, sí, solo en su habitación pequeña de la planta baja, y tenerlo al alcance de la mano es cuando menos perturbador.

La mano de Alfred en el pelo casi lo marea.

* * *

No se explica cómo ha conseguido acariciarle el pelo así, Alfred, y por un instante tiene ganas de apartar la mano y apartarlo a él, y seguir en su fantasía cómoda en dos dimensiones, las ideas que él solo ha construido a partir de retales de Toris entre las cuatro paredes de su cerebro.

Toris, de verdad, con calor y sustancia, da un poco de miedo.

—Seguro, ¿eh?, seguro...

Levanta las caderas lo justo para poder bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, y el rojo de las mejillas de Toris y el borde de sus dedos y su respiración acelerada, el jadeo brevísimo que se le escapa cuando Alfred se desnuda de cintura para abajo, todo eso lo obliga a mirar a otro lado, a taparse la cara, a pensar en quitarse las gafas, ¿qué, qué, qué? Qué hacer, para que resulte menos violento y más fluido, más claro y brillante como los labios húmedos de Toris y sus ojos como remolinos.

Tiene las yemas de los dedos heladas pero su aliento le quema la piel allá donde la alcanza, contra su erección como un castigo; se obliga a cerrar los ojos, se obliga a cerrar los ojos cuando nota su lengua en la piel, sus labios.

Había pensado que habría sido capaz de hacer locuras por ver aquello de verdad, pero ahora mismo la sola idea le resulta como tragar tizones.

* * *

Los párpados de Alfred, suaves y relajados, le dan seguridad: si estuviese mirándolo sería demasiado íntimo, demasiado serio. Demasiado admitido: hay algo dentro de él que se resiste a creer que tiene el miembro de Alfred en la boca y que le gusta, porque hay tantos _no deberías no deberías no deberías_ resonando sin parar en su cabeza.

Las sensaciones de antes se han diluido y ahora se ha quedado sobre todo con el ritmo que tiene que seguir, apenas marcado por la mano de Alfred que le tira del pelo y_, a veces, empuja_, con, ¿por qué no?, con la satisfacción casi maliciosa de escucharlo que lo hace sentir mal cuando es consciente de ella.

_No deberías, no deberías, no deberías_.

Apoya las manos en sus muslos y le da una tregua, cerrando los ojos con lentitud, separándose un momento.

Para tomar aire, para calmar esa culpabilidad fea.

* * *

Durante un instante, sí que se miran a los ojos, pero entonces los párpados de Toris caen como una sábana sobre sus pupilas de trabajador. Alfred suspira, apenas gime, y la mano en el pelo le da tanta vergüenza (se le enredan los mechones como una especie de anillos de matrimonio, oscuros, oscuros).

Se le escapa un improperio con el vaivén empapado de la boca de Toris, arriba y abajo, y las veces que vislumbra apenas su lengua le provocan idas y venidas en la voz, ah, ah, ¡ah! En susurros, en secretos.

—Un poco más, un poco más, Toris.

Su nombre le rueda mal en la boca pero Toris asiente, y Alfred lo empuja casi con delicadeza: todo él es calor, calor, calor, líquido y húmedo, rojo encendido y culpable.

Se pregunta si va a ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos otra vez, ahora que siente las vibraciones de su garganta directamente, sus puños cerrándose y abriéndose contra sus piernas, las cuerdas vocales tropezándole sin gracia y raspando en esos ruidos vibrantes y ahogados.

* * *

Alfred se le hunde, y cuando le roza la úvula a Toris le queman los ojos que ha conseguido mantener cerrados a base de vergüenza inconfesable y algo de fuerza de voluntad.

_Dios santo. Dios santo_.

Es un instante de quietud y silencio, porque los jadeos de Alfred se han fundido en su concepción de ruido de ambiente, y parece que deba durar una eternidad.

* * *

Toris abre los ojos, sus pupilas negras como balas y empañadas de una niebla que Alfred es incapaz de descifrar: hay dos movimientos violentos, un poco culpa suya, un poco culpa de la exclamación de Toris justo después del primero, hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, que parecen hasta blanquear el verde de sus iris.

—Aparta... A-a menos que...

(La idea de venirse en su boca es un secreto a voces entre los dos: si no se lo pide, Toris no tendrá que decir ni que sí ni que no, pero la posibilidad se enciende de repente como una llamarada devorando el oxígeno que necesita, le parte las palabras de raíz.)

Pero Toris se aparta, y los últimos rescoldos de su aliento de dragón le provocan un cortocircuito en el sistema nervioso, un chispazo físico en las arterias, resplandeciente como una explosión en el medio de la noche aunque apenas esté empezando la tarde. Alfred le mancha las mejillas y con el orgasmo le fallan unas rodillas que gracias a Dios no lo están sosteniendo.

No puede mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

No puede mirarlo a la cara, con los labios sucios.

* * *

Una especie de juego de mal gusto les arranca una sonrisa cansada, tímida hasta casi rozar la inocencia.

* * *

_Cuando volví de Italia no podía escribir y antes de ponerme a escribir cosas decentes y originales escribí esto. ¡Ni siquiera tiene título! El del buscador es una cosa instrumental y necesaria._

_Aunque con sinceridad puedo decir que me he quitado una espinita de cosa que quería hacer._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
